Weekend at Tabitha's
by averygirl
Summary: When the cat is away, the mice will play. Or, in which Annie and Naomi have a hot weekend together while Annie's parents are away... A 3-part story.


**Part 1**

"I do not need a babysitter," Tabitha Wilson said, for at least the twentieth time this morning as she leaned in the doorway, watching her daughter-in-law Debbie packing an overnight suitcase. "Dammit, I am seven – I mean, fifty years old. I don't need someone – let alone my sixteen year old granddaughter – playing nursemaid to me. I am still years away from wearing diapers; so I don't need to be babied."

Debbie sighed and turned to look at Tabitha. The woman had never liked her and this would only made things worse. But Tabitha'd had a stroke – yes, a mild one; but a stroke just the same – and she needed someone to make sure she was taking her medications and not drinking herself into a stupor – _again._ "Tabitha, I know you're not happy about this arrangement but Annie adores you. Don't think of her as your babysitter but rather your-"

"Spy," Tabitha grumbled. "I know you'll have her reporting back to you about everything I do. And god do I love that girl but this is not necessary."

"It's very necessary, Mother," Harry said as he slipped past her into the bedroom. "We're just worried about you and your tendency to –"

"What?" Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "Live the way a woman of my years should – without needing permission from everyone? Not that I'm so advanced in years, of course."

Debbie's lips twitched like she wanted to laugh. "Of course. And Annie will not be spying on you for us. In fact, half the time, she might not even be here. Her friend Erin Silver has convinced her to infiltrate the cheerleading squad for material she can use on her blog."

"See? _Spy."_

"Mother, enough," Harry said. He straightened his tie. "This is a big opportunity for Dixon and we can't miss it and since you don't want to come along –"

"God no. I love my grandson but there is no way I am road tripping all the way to dreadful little Tulsa for some tête-à-tête with a small-time music producer. The truth is that I am a movie star. I could open many more doors for my grandson than that man can."

"But Dixon's excited about this, Mom," Harry said. He looked at his watch and then at his adoring wife. "Five minutes 'till we have to hit the road."

"I'll be right down," Debbie said. "I made raspberry muffins this morning for a quick snack along the way." She looked at her mother–in-law. "You can have a few if you'd like, Tabitha."

"I'll pass," Tabitha said and turned and walked down the hall. Debbie just shook her head.

XoXoXo

Annie was getting dressed for the day in her bedroom when her cell phone started to ring to the tone of "I'm Too Sexy".

"Naomi," she said with a smile and practically dove for her mobile on the mattress. She landed on her flat stomach on the bed, phone pressed between her shoulder and ear. "Hey, my friend."

She could practically see Naomi's smirk through the phone. "Is that what we're calling each other these days?"

"Okay, hey, my _frenemy."_

"Ha ha," Naomi said with a short laugh. "It's fine if you don't want to label this. In fact, that's good. I'm in no hurry to proclaim to the world that I'm boning my ex-boyfriend's former mistress."

Annie giggled in spite of herself. "And here I thought we weren't labeling anything."

Naomi clucked her tongue. "Anyway, I called because –"

"You want to know what I'm wearing," Annie teased.

"Is it me or have you gotten pretty saucy since we started doing each other all clandestine-like?"

"You bring it out in me," Annie said with a flush of pleasure. "Anyway, it's jeans, a pink-tee-shirt and Uggs if you want to know."

"Uggs? _Ugh,_ Annie. Any girlfriend of –" She broke off and cleared her throat.

"You called me your girlfriend!" Annie said.

"Slip of the tongue."

"I don't think so, Blondie," Annie said. "But I'll let it slide. This time."

Naomi coughed. "As for why I called – wait, you intrigued me… What are you wearing beneath that hideous-sounding outfit?"

Annie smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would. Is it something G-string-like or black and skimpy?"

"Neither."

"You're naked?"

"Come over and find out."

"That's actually why I called, sort of. You see, everyone at school is buzzing about how you have the place to yourself this weekend and –"

"Nae, I don't have it to myself. My grandma will be here."

"I know but she'll conk out at what, like eight? Tell her to take out her hearing aids."

"She doesn't wear hearing aids and she stays awake far later than I ever do."

"Well this sucks because I already invited a shitload of people there tomorrow night for a house party."

"Naomi! _No._ My parents will kill me!"

"I can't just cancel, Annie," Naomi said. "It would be tres uncool. And besides, what if I make it worth your while?"

Annie's face heated up and she felt her whole body start to hum. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'll do anything you want," Naomi said. "Hand job, eat you out, toys, no toys …"

Annie blushed and felt moisture gathering in the crotch of her pants. "I can't believe we're actually talking about this stuff. I was supposed to be a virgin until I was at least eighteen. I never expected any of this."

"Me either but its fun right?"

"Yeah… And hot."

"Yep," Naomi agreed. "Very. I didn't know you had it in you but I'm glad you do. So… party?"

"I want to but Naomi, but even if my Grandma says 'yes', having a senior citizen around might not be the coolest thing actually. And what if she finds out-"

"That we're screwing?"

"_Yes!"_

"Well in Tabitha's defense, she would probably be cooler about it than your parents would be."

"I'm scared…"

Naomi sighed softy. "Me too. But staying away from you… it's not exactly an option at this point. Believe me; I've tried but it's not working."

"Same here," Annie admitted. "Like every time I see you, my feelings grow."

"Ditto." Naomi sighed again.

"What if my parents turn on me?" Annie asked.

"What if mine do?" Naomi said. "Not that it matters really because they are sucky parents but –"

"You still want their approval, just like I do with my parents."

"Sadly, yes."

Annie was about to speak again when there was suddenly a knock at her bedroom door. "_Annie, we're leaving. Come on out here and give your parents a hug!"_ Her dad's raspy voice rang through the door.

"Okay, be right there!" Annie called back. Then in a lower voice she said, "Nae, I'll call you in a bit. Maybe I could ditch that stupid cheerleading practice and come over to your place for an hour… My Grandma will be so busy pouting anyway she won't notice that I'm gone."

"Sounds perfect," Naomi agreed. "Oh and are we doing the party?"

Annie smirked and said in her sexiest, silkiest voice, "It depends on how convincing you can be."

Naomi laughed. "Oh prepare to be convinced, majorly."

Annie grinned. "I'm prepared … Bye, Naomi."

"Bye, Annie. See you around."

Annie smiled and shut her phone. She then bounded off of her bed and ran for the door to say goodbye to her brother and parents for a whole weekend. A weekend that suddenly held so many possibilities and so much promise…


End file.
